Tales from the Night Market
by Mistress of odd pairings
Summary: Malik is a vampire and he wants Anzu to be his bride. Will she give in and if she does, what dangers lay waiting for her in the Night Market? anzuXmalik isisXoc complete
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Rose chan, I would like to thank you for turning Malik into a vampire, the idea for this fic may have never crossed my mind if you had not. I love Malik Sama! Previously this was a one shot called "sweet allure" but now I've turned it into a chapter fic. I will try to post one chapter every day so please review! Yup, that's all!

Sweet Allure

'----------------------------------------

Anzu sighed to herself as she finally stepped outside the front door to the school.

She'd been asked to stay late and help decorate for the seniors dance since one of her friends were on the decoration committee, but she didn't know _how_ late.

It was dark out now and a glance at her watch told her just how late it was.

'Nine twenty five, great and I've got to get up at five tomorrow. I won't get home 'till ten fifteen and I've still got a bunch of stuff to do before I go to bed. I wish those girls would have told me they wanted me that long.'

With another sigh she shoved her bag over her shoulder and began walking home.

It wasn't long before she realized she had another shadow and quickened her pace.

The stranger caught up though and she screamed as he touched her shoulder.

She flung around, heart pounding.

"Calm down Anzu. I just wanted to say hi. Sorry I scared you."

She found herself caught in the violet eyes and smiled.

"Malik? What are you doing here?"

He smiled back at her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I came back for a while. I'm leaving tomorrow though. Listen, I know this is sudden but…there's a club that just opened a few weeks ago and I kinda wanted to go with someone for a change."

She started to tell him about her schedule and how it was already getting way too late when he caught the look on her face and looked away, awkwardly shoving his hand in his pocket.

"Sorry, guess I shouldn't have asked. It's late and you probably have school tomorrow."

She smiled suddenly.

"Yeah but…I guess I could spare a few hours, I've pulled all-nighters before."

He gave a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Thanks Anzu. I really need some company right now."

She nodded slightly.

"It'll be nice to get out for a while. I just need to change, so what kind of club is this?"

He smirked.

"Take a good look at me."

Black leather pants with a long-sleeve black fishnet shirt and an ankh pendant.

She smiled and nodded.

" I know just the thing, follow me."

'----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anzu and Malik walked into a pulsating darkness with trancelike music.

He placed his arm around her waist and pulled her into another room where it was slightly more relaxed…and darker.

She was almost scared and at the same time thrilled.

Her heart raced at an odd speed and she found herself holding her breath when he brushed his fingers over her neck.

He trailed one finger down her neck and traced her shoulder.

He softly pulled her closer and she closed her eyes and shivered as he whispered to her.

"Let me guide you."

She started to speak but he placed a finger over her lips.

"Shh…don't speak, just dance with me."

He took her hand and she slid her arm around his neck as he held her around the waist.

She dared not open her eyes; this magic was too real to give up.

She leaned her head on his shoulder as he led her into a dance that hypnotized her.

She barely felt a thing as they swayed slowly to the violins.

Soon she couldn't feel the floor and he teased her lips with feathery kisses.

His lips slowly moved behind her ear and trailed down until she stopped him at the neck.

"Don't kiss me like that."

She looked into his eyes and he smiled.

"What are you afraid of? I'm only teasing you. Don't you like it?"

She looked away.

"I don't know but…it's not right to play with me. If you like me say so, I'm not just another girl."

He turned her face back to him and leaned so close that his lips nearly touched hers.

"I like you Anzu…more than just a friend. In fact that's why I'm here. I think I love you."

He didn't give her time to answer and covered her lips tightly with his.

This kiss was deeper than any she had had before and it took her breath away with its tenderness and passion.

He seemed to lift her as he slid his lips over her flushed cheeks and warm neck, where he gave many soft kisses.

Her skin tingled where his lips met her and a barely audible moan escaped her lips as she felt the room begin to spin.

Before she had time to react there was a blistering pain in her neck, followed by fiery ecstasy throughout her body and her breath caught in her throat.

Breathing heavily, she opened her eyes as much as she could and found his seductive smile, a trickle of blood on the corner of his mouth.

Suddenly the horror of what had just happened hit her and the room went dark.

'-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes slowly opened to find him still with her.

He still had her hand but now she found herself lying on a couch.

It was dark in the room, spare what light the full moon had to offer through tinted windows.

He smiled softly and brushed her bangs away from her eyes.

She tried to sit up but he shook his head and gently pushed her back down.

Her voice was weak and she spoke softly.

"Where am I?"

He looked slightly concerned.

"I brought you back to my apartment."

She glanced around and then into his eyes.

His face was clean now and touching her neck showed no signs of a wound.

"When did we come here?"

He brushed his fingers lightly over her cheek.

"A while ago…you fainted while we were dancing."

She felt dizzy again suddenly and closed her eyes.

"I don't understand…why do I feel so light headed?"

He now looked worried and placed the back of his hand to her forehead.

"You feel warm, I think you should stay here tonight."

She nodded, feeling much too tired to argue.

He left the room for a moment and returned with a blanket and covered her, sitting beside her again.

"Listen, I'm not going to be home tomorrow, I have to return my plane tickets, but if you need anything before dawn, just ask me. I'll be right here watching over you."

She nodded and closed her eyes, letting out a deep breath and was soothed to sleep by the sound of his gentle breathing.

As she drifted into a dreamless sleep she heard him whisper softly in her ear.

"I still think I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: chapter two! Love and cookies to my reviewers!

Nightfalls: I really need to finish the fics I have started before I write anymore so it'll probably be a while before I have a new Seto/Anzu fic up.

The First Morning

'-------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes snapped open suddenly and she sat up, the blanket falling to her waist.

Sunlight washed the entire room but she found no trace of her companion and flashes of the night made her wonder if it was all a horrible dream.

Standing, she found a neatly written note laying on the coffee table.

She picked it up and read it to herself.

'Anzu…a few other things have come up and I won't be back until late tonight. There's eggs and milk in the refrigerator and the shower is in my room. If you'll wait for me we'll have dinner together. If not, please leave your number, or call me. Malik'

She smiled softly and set it back on the table.

Walking into his room she began to look around.

A half packed suitcase lay across the bed and several armbands lay on the dresser across from it.

She had decided to take a quick shower and it was upon looking for a towel that she came across an old box in one of the drawers.

It was pressed metal with a wood lining on the inside.

She puzzled at the contents, a single silver bullet and a handgun.

Closing the box she quickly replaced it and turned the water on.

She stepped under the warm water and closed her eyes, as her hair was drenched.

She began to carefully think back over the night, starting from when she left school and working her way up to the strange encounter.

Yet she could not pin point the exact moment she had lost consciousness, or the reason for that matter.

She took a deep breath, trying to sort out her confusion when suddenly she felt two strong hands grip her shoulders.

She screamed and swung around to be face to face with…no one at all.

There wasn't even enough room between her and the wall for there to be someone there in the first place.

She sighed and turned off the water…she needed more sleep.

'--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke again shortly after dark to find him again at her side.

Why did she still feel tired?

She sat up, finding the blanket wrapped around her again and looked into his eyes.

"Malik…did you come back today at all?"

He shook his head.

"No, I just walked in the door actually, why?"

She looked down and shook her head.

"I just thought I heard someone, that's all."

He smiled, tipping her chin up with a soft touch.

"That's impossible, I'm the only one who lives here and I have a deadbolt on the door. I'm glad you stayed, would you like to go to dinner?"

She nodded, but didn't smile and he sighed.

"I suppose you want to know what happened last night."

She nodded.

"It's not like me."

He looked away.

"I'm afraid it was my fault."

She looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean?"

He spoke quietly.

"I came on too strong, I shouldn't have been kissing you that way, it was wrong. I'm sorry."

She stared at him for a moment before standing.

"If your kisses made me faint than I'll have to thank you."

He smiled softly and stood as well.

"Than you did like it?"

She gave a smirk and wrapped her arms around his neck.

" If you can show me a girl that doesn't like to be kissed like _that, _I'll be shocked."

She looked away, loosening her grip on him.

"I just don't like to be taken advantage of. I need your answer right now Malik…"

He stopped her.

"I told you last night Anzu…you're more than just a friend, I'm staying here because of you. Now let's go have dinner before it gets too late."

She smiled and nodded as they walked out, arm in arm.

'-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they came back late that night, Malik turned on a soft cd and they began to dance in the dark living room.

He held her closely and kissed her softly, once again laying feathery kisses on her neck.

She gasped and stepped back.

He looked concerned and held his hand out to her.

"What's wrong?"

She felt dizzy when he took her hand and looked into her eyes.

" I'm sorry, it's just that dream…I know it isn't real but…"

He smirked a little at her statement.

"I don't know what you dreamed about, but I promise you this is real and I did kiss you this way last night. I'll take you home if you like."

She shook her head.

"Just…don't kiss my neck tonight please."

He nodded with a soft smile and opened his arms to her.

They continued dancing for a while until she felt tired again.

They sat on the couch together and he held her as they watched the stars.

She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

For a moment she was very tired.

So tired that she couldn't force herself to fight the new set of dizzying kisses to her neck.

They became more passionate as he slowly and gently lowered her to her back.

He gently held her hands at her sides and leaned over her, switching back to her lips.

Her mind raced faster than her heart but she had neither the will nor the strength to speak and grew weaker with every breathtaking kiss.

His kisses to her neck became frighteningly passionate until in an instant she felt the pain that she had felt the night before, followed again by an ecstasy that eased her into the blackness of deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: hehe, can't think of anything important to say.

She Decides

'---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke with a start and couldn't stop the scream of terror that ripped from her lungs.

A startled Malik sat up and only succeeded in scaring her more by resting his hand on her shoulder.

She screamed again and stood, turning to face him and put her hand to her neck but again she felt nothing.

"What are you doing to me!"

He stood and started to walk toward her but she put her hand out and stepped back, trying to breath normally again.

"Just don't come near me!"

He looked hurt.

"Anzu, I don't understand. What did I do? Did I hurt you?"

She covered her face and sank to her knees with a sob.

"I don't know what's wrong with me!"

He knelt down in front of her and took one of her hands away from her face.

"Maybe if you tell me what these nightmares are about, they'll stop."

She looked up at him, the caution of a swan in her eyes.

In that moment that's what she felt like.

A helpless, frightened bird, cornered by a large animal ready to strike.

"No, I've got to calm down. What's the matter with me?"

He smoothed her hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes.

"Please tell me what's wrong Anzu…I'll try to make it better."

She looked into his eyes.

"It's ridiculous but I'm so scared, look at me I'm shaking. I dreamed twice now that you've bitten me."

He looked shocked.

"Bitten you? Like a vampire? Anzu, I assure you these are just strange dreams you're having. You fell asleep about three hours ago and I was falling asleep so I thought we'd just lay together on the couch. Maybe I should take you home."

She shook her head as tears slid from her eyes.

"I don't want to be alone."

He pulled her closer and she held tightly to him as he picked her up and carried her into his room.

She looked up at him as he set her on the bed.

"Malik…did you…"

He shook his head.

"I'm a gentleman Anzu, you asked me not to kiss you like that again, I keep my word."

She nodded, giving a sigh as she closed her stinging eyes.

He laid beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

As she fell asleep again, he whispered to her.

"I still think I love you Anzu."

'--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she woke again at noon he was sound asleep, still holding her closely.

Sunlight washed the room through rose tinted windows that cast everything in a light pink.

This seemed to settle her mind and she felt much better.

She mentally slapped herself for forgetting that he had dinner with her, a big steak at that.

She walked into the kitchen, deciding that she would make it up to him for being weird by cooking him breakfast.

The only things there were eggs, milk, jam, and peanut butter.

So she began.

She jumped and turned as she heard his voice behind her.

"Sleep well?"

She smiled and nodded.

"I'm really sorry."

He smiled warmly and shook his head.

"It's okay. I understand. Maybe a goth club wasn't the best place to have a first date. But you have to admit, I'd make a pretty sexy vampire."

She giggled and nodded, turning back to the stove and turning it on.

"I suppose so."

She listened to his footsteps come closer until he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently kissing her ear, whispering softly.

"What if I was a vampire? What would you do?"

She took a shuddering breath.

" I don't know, I've never believed in vampires."

He reached up and turned the stove off, pulled her back.

"If you could be a vampire, would you want to? One that lives like a normal human, but needs both food and blood…sunlight and moonlight…a master and slave? Would you want to be seduced?"

She froze.

Was he serious?

Fear crept through her and she pulled away from him.

"That's not funny."

He closed his eyes and took a step forward.

"What if it was me? Would you let me seduce you? Or would you run away? I'm asking if you want to stay with me. Come back to Egypt with me."

She took another step back but tripped over the coffee table.

Before she knew what had happened he caught her, yet he never opened his eyes.

"You're serious aren't you? But you ate and were out in the sun…weren't you?"

He nodded and when he opened his eyes they were glowing purple.

"I found that other than just blood, I could eat foods with high protein…steak, eggs, peanut butter. Because of that the sun is less damaging, dusk and dawn are the only times I can be in it directly. I have bitten you twice, now you have until midnight to decide. If you deny me you will never see me again. I just want you to know that I love you."

She closed her eyes, afraid to look into his.

"And if I say yes?"

He smiled and brushed his finger across her cheek.

"I'll be more gentle…I'll take you away. I'll love you forever. Please say yes Anzu. I've been so lonely without you."

She looked into his eyes again.

"What did you do to me last night? Why don't I have any wounds?"

He shook his head.

"They heal quickly. I did not kiss you however, after you asked me not to."

He let go of her and started to walk away but she took his wrist.

"Make me say yes Malik."

He shook his head.

" I will not force you into this life Anzu. It has pleasure and pain. Sorrow and ecstasy beyond human understanding…but it must be your choice. You have to take the bad with the good and you have to do it of your own free will. I'm going to leave you alone now. I want you to think very hard about this and no matter your answer, find me on the roof tonight at midnight."

She only watched him vanish before her eyes and sat on the couch, wondering what her answer would be.

Just outside the door, Malik clutched the gun, loaded with a single silver bullet. 'If I can't live for you my sweet Anzu…than I will not live at all.'

'------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day went by quickly.

She sat alone at the table in the kitchen, staring at the moon through the window with a soft smile.

She'd made her decision…she was going to give in.

She looked up as the clock sounded twelve.

She slowly stood and walked out of the apartment.

She could feel him above her and instinctively found the staircase leading to the roof.

She stepped out into the moonlight and looked around.

He wasn't there, had she imagined him?

But there was a circle of candles with a crystal goblet in the middle.

She knew the liquid inside to be his blood.

She stepped into the circle and looked around.

No more was she on the roof in a city that didn't sleep, but in the middle of a desert.

No more was she wearing a short black skirt and matching tank, but now wore a sapphire satin formal gown.

She looked up as she saw a light flash in the sky.

Malik gracefully descended in front of her, never opening his eyes.

"You have made your choice…what is it to be?"

She reached up and gently touched his face, whispering softly.

"I choose…to come with you."

He smiled and looked into her eyes.

"Than close your eyes and don't be afraid."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and soon they were in the air, twirling amid stars and clouds.

He kissed her softly for a moment and stared into her face.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded silently and he closed his eyes, leaning down close to her neck.

"I can't kiss you this time, I'm sorry about how much this will hurt."

She clung tighter to him, preparing for the pain but nothing could.

She felt his sharp eyeteeth penetrate deep into her neck and the silence of the desert was broken by her scream.

She felt him shudder and soon hot tears slipped onto her shoulder.

She lost all control of her body as he drained her.

She wavered on the verge of consciousness and could feel his silent sobs of regret.

A soft moan escaped her lip as she watched the world begin to fade.

She let go of him suddenly, almost passing out, and began to fall.

"Anzu!"

She could barely see him and he descended upon her, catching her just before she hit the ground and held onto her.

He lowered her to the ground and looked into her eyes.

"I need just a little more."

She couldn't speak and almost didn't feel his teeth again enter her neck.

She fought the blackness that threatened to eat her mind and couldn't focus on his face when he looked down at her.

He gently patted her cheek.

"Stay with me Anzu…just a little longer."

He lifted the goblet to her lips.

"Now, drink of my blood and forever be one with me."

She closed her eyes and began to slowly swallow the rusty tasting liquid.

When the goblet had been drained he stood and picked her up, walking out of the candles and returning to the apartment.

He set her on the bed and sat next to her, leaning over her and whispering softly in her ear.

"I love you Anzu."

Somewhere in the swirling abyss that she had fallen into, she smiled and whispered back.

"I love you too Malik."

He gave a soft smile and kissed her.

Standing, he unhooked the gun from his belt where he had hidden it.

He took out the bullet and held it between his fingers, focusing on it and it suddenly exploded into dust.

'I have you at last my love and I will show you an eternity of love.'

'-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: just a short really fluffy piece, enjoy!

Returning Home, a short interlude

'----------------------------------------------------------------

Malik woke at dusk the next evening to find Anzu still sleeping.

He expected that she would sleep for several days while her body adjusted to her new life.

He sighed contentedly to himself as he stared into her face and stroked her hair.

' I'm so glad I found you. It's been a hard year and this was the perfect reward for it.'

He was happy to just lie there next to her, even if she couldn't sense his presence.

Had he not been so restless he'd have gone back to sleep.

Nearly draining her had given him too much energy though.

Far more than he was used to having so he decided to leave the apartment for a while.

He knew she would be safe.

Throwing on a jacket he headed out the door.

'---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat against a dark alley wall and began to think back over the last year.

'Why was it so difficult to find her? She only moved once. Although I guess it was sheer luck that she stayed late enough at school that I could sense her.'

He was startled by an oddly familiar voice.

"You look high my good friend."

He glanced up at the shadow approaching and sighed before continuing to stair at the ground.

"And depressed."

The taller, older man sat beside him and mimicked him.

"Not a good combination my friend. What's got you so down?"

Malik glanced over at him.

"I found her."

Demetrius nodded.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

Malik nodded with a sigh and closed his eyes, dropping his head onto his knees.

"And I turned her but…why was it so hard to find her! I'm a vampire for Ra's sake, tracking her should have been easy!"

Demetrius chuckled and patted his back.

"Now, now. You've only been this way for fourteen months, and you're still a baby."

Malik glared at him.

"I'm eighteen."

Demetrius again chuckled and closed his eyes, an amused smirk gracing his lips and revealing just the tips of his fangs.

"In today's world, you won't truly be a man for another fifteen years or so."

Malik shook his head and stared back at the ground.

"Things are different in the desert. Especially for me and you of all people should know that."

Demetrius nodded.

"So what else is bothering you?"

Malik leaned back and stared up at the stars.

"Too much energy, nothing to use it on. I'm not hungry so hunting would be pointless and she'll be out for another few days."

Demetrius grinned.

"Oh, when I said high I didn't know how high."

Malik nodded.

"You've never drained anyone before have you?"

He shook his head.

" No but I've seen it enough times to know when another vampire is high as a kite on blood."

Malik closed his eyes with a chuckle.

"We sound like drug addicts."

Demetrius looked down at him, a serious expression on his face.

"But it is a drug, especially to one like you who lives off a pint a week and rare steaks. But if you want to use that energy for something, I know exactly how to do it quickly."

Malik looked into his eyes and nodded with a smirk.

"Telepathy is a wonderful thing Demetrius."

And with that he was gone.

'--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malik materialized from the shadows next to Anzu and kissed her softly.

He lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

He closed his eyes and slowly his mind began to intertwine with hers.

Soon all reality was lost and he found himself standing on a glass floor in front of a pedestal on which lay Anzu in a flowing white dress.

Looking down he smiled as a dozen or more silvery fish swam under his feet.

Everything else was dark so he closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again they were in a garden.

Flowers of all colors graced more than a hundred types of trees from around the world.

An old wooden swing hung from an oak tree, vines of purple jasmine wrapped tightly around the ropes.

Blue-sky overheadheld billowing white clouds and he smiled warmly as a gentle breeze blew coolly into his face.

Blue jays and white doves cooed to their young in the tall fruit trees.

Crystals sprung from the ground at the base of the tree and around the glass he still stood on.

Satisfied with his imagination he knelt down before her and took her hand, kissing it softly and she slowly awakened.

He stood and helped her down, never releasing her hand.

A garland of white and lavender flowers graced her hair like a crown and he was brought to tears by her sheer beauty.

Everything about her was perfect and his heart began to beat faster as she gently wiped away his tears.

Nary a word was spoken between the two and the glass under them suddenly shattered.

They sank into the cool crystalline water that sparkled with the sunlight and her layered skirt flared out like the petals of a white rose.

Malik stared into her eyes in wonderment at the innocence she radiated.

Truly she was a pure creature of beauty and love.

She glided into his arms and he kissed her softly.

Her eyes glittered with mischief and she suddenly dove down into the water.

Turning her face up to him she smiled and waved for him to follow.

The water felt good around him and he closed his eyes, sinking to the bottom.

He sank into her arms and rested his head in her lap as she sat on the soft sand.

He didn't know how much time had passed as they stared contentedly into each other's eyes but he was shocked when a school of fish swam by and he suddenly realized they were still under water.

He glanced up and saw the shimmering surface of the pond and the glittering crystals at the edge of it, perhaps twenty feet above them.

He pulled her close and kissed her as they began to ascend slowly.

As their heads broke the surface he picked her up and ascended completely out of the water.

He gently glided over to the swing and sheclosed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms tightly around him as he began to swing gently.

He wrapped one arm around her waist and kissed her head.

They stayed there, gently swaying in the wind holding each other until the sun began to sink into the distance, turning the sky a brilliant orange and the clouds royal purple.

Everything began to fade away and eventually Malik stood and even the swing disappeared.

Anzu looked into his eyes and smiled softly.

He placed her back on the pedestal and kneeled beside her again.

He spoke softly as he caressed her cheek.

"Sleep calmly my goddess of light."

She fought to keep her eyes open and before finally submitting to the need of sleep she whispered.

"I love you."

He smiled warmly and kissed her hand before replacing it at her side.

"I will always love you Anzu."

'-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke slowly and lay there smiling as he stared at the setting sun out the window.

'Just one more day my love, you'll wake tomorrow night and it will be the first of the rest of our lives.'

When the moon began to rise he stood and picked her up.

Carrying her back up to the roof, the candles were still placed in a circle and he stepped in it, immerging in the desert.

He kicked sand onto the dim lights and as they were put out they disappeared and he flew off into the distance.

He glanced into her face and touched his forehead to hers.

"We're home now."

'------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

A/n:bows: Arigato tomy reviewers!

Night Market

'--------------------------------------------------------------------

Anzu sat up and looked around through sleepy eyes.

This was definitely a different room.

Malik was sound asleep next to her, looking rather childlike cuddling his pillow and she couldn't help but giggle at how cute he looked just then.

She slid out of the bed to find herself back in the clothes she'd worn to the nightclub.

How long had she been asleep?

She looked around curiously at her new surroundings.

They were subtly elegant in nature, mostly black and garnet with dark wood furniture that included a cherry wood writing desk.

The closet was covered by garnet silk curtains, as was the bed she had just stood from.

It wasn't until she opened the door that she realized the room was in complete darkness and she smiled to herself.

She'd always wondered if vampires could see in the dark.

Torches lit the long hallway on the other side of the door and she wandered slowly into another room.

It was large and well lit though not very decorated and she realized instantly that she was in Egypt, Malik's subterranean house to be exact.

She was looking around, allowing her eyes to adjust to the brightness of the room, when a deep voice startled her.

She looked up to see Rishid sitting on one of the couches, apparently reading an old book.

"Good evening Anzu."

She smiled nervously.

He spoke softly and stood, quietly approaching her as he set the book on the small table in front of him.

"Come sit down, I'm sure Malik will be up in a moment. Are you adjusting well?"

She looked into his eyes and nodded as she sat with him on the same couch.

"I think so. I just woke actually but I feel okay."

He smiled.

"It may take a few more days to completely change but you're a strong girl."

She looked away suddenly.

"How long have I been asleep?"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes out of tiredness.

At Malik's request, he had stayed up the days she slept to make sure she would be alright.

"Five days. Malik and I were becoming concerned actually, you see he was sick for a few weeks when he first turned and we were afraid you would be too."

She shook her head.

"I feel fine. Are you…"

She wasn't sure how to finish that question but he answered her non the less.

"I'm too old to live forever. Too used to afternoons in the spring. So Isis and I watch over our little brother."

Anzu was startled by the soft voice in the direction she had just come.

"Baby brother has grown up a little Rishid, I'm only eighteen but I can take care of myself. I appreciate your concern though."

He then set his eyes on her and smiled warmly.

"Come to me love."

He reached out his hand to her and she ran to him, throwing her arms around him.

He closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and breathed in the gentle perfume in her hair.

"I love you."

Rishid caught the two lovebirds attention as he stood.

" I believe it's time for dinner…"

Malik nodded and looked into Anzu's eyes, gently placing a finger under her chin.

"Tonight you will watch me feed. We'll go to the Night Market but I must warn you that nothing is as it appears to be there and danger may lie in the most handsome eyes in the desert."

She smirked and teased his neck with a finger.

"Than I'm in a great deal of danger already because I cannot imagine eyes more handsome than yours."

He closed his eyes and kissed her deeply.

"Let's go."

'----------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later they were wandering around arm in arm and Malik denied her nothing.

He bought her silk clothes and gold jewelry, ribbons and perfumes, books and pens.

For one hour he lavished on her and his eyes never strayed a second from her.

This was bliss…but it wasn't to last.

An agonized scream pierced the cool night air and all in the market froze for they knew what that sound meant.

Malik was thankful that he had sent Isis and Rishid back home to take Anzu's new things, but wished he'd sent her with them.

He pulled her behind him and backed them against a wall as he cautiously swept the area with his eyes.

Anzu's frightened voice caught him off guard and he turned to her.

"Malik, what's going on?"

He sighed deeply and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly and whispering softly.

" There is a man here who steals fledglings. They often become his slaves for a few months before he kills them."

She gasped and he tightened his grip on her, gently kissing her hair.

"That won't happen to you as long as I'm with you. Never wander here without Rishid or myself."

He spun around as he heard a voice behind him and hissed.

"Malik…that's no way to treat a good friend. I'm sorry, did I intrude on dinner?"

Malik relaxed slightly and pulled Anzu back into his arms and into the light.

"Actually this is my wife. Anzu, my friend Demetrius."

She smiled timidly and placed her hand in the outstretched one before her.

He smiled and kissed her palm.

"Your beauty surpasses even your husbands description. Pleasure meeting you Anzu."

He released her hand and smirked at Malik.

"Good catch lad."

Malik chuckled slightly and nodded.

"Yes she is."

Demetrius face went pale suddenly and he grabbed Anzu, pulling her against him.

Malik glared but his face grew just as pale as he suddenly sensed the evil behind him.

He spun around to be face to face with the horror he'd just spoken of.

Anzu jumped slightly as he let out a low growl and swiftly stepped back to her.

"She's mine!"

The darkly robed figure only stepped forward and from under the shadowing hood that covered his face his eyes began to glow a deep red.

Anzu was caught by them and began to step forward but Malik stopped her.

"No! Anzu, snap out of it!"

The figure reached out his hand to the completely hypnotized girl and she reached out to take it.

Demetrius dashed forward and attempted to punch him while Malik grabbed Anzu and threw them both to the ground.

She still didn't wake from her trance as he got to his feet to see Demetrius land in front of him.

"I've chased him off for the moment but he's still got control of her, I can feel the tether."

Malik nodded and kneeled next to her again, lifting her into his arms.

"I shouldn't have brought her here tonight."

Demetrius stopped him as he leaned down over her neck.

"That's dangerous Malik, if you take too much you can kill her."

Malik looked up at him, fighting tears.

"What other choice do I have? That man that screamed Demetrius…he screamed because he just found his lovers body! I don't want to be that man!"

Demetrius stepped back and looked away.

Malik looked into Anzu's lifeless eyes and tried one more time to wake her from the trance but she never responded.

He gave a sigh and closed his eyes, plunging his fangs into her neck.

She screamed suddenly as the spell was broken and sat up.

She looked around trying to focus on anything but her vision was a blur.

He held her closely as she began to shake.

Her voice was weak and she clung to him.

"What just happened to me?"

She closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Demetrius looked down at her for a moment.

"Take her home Malik. She needs rest."

He nodded and stood.

Picking her up he silently ascended into the night air.

"Try to sleep love, I'll explain it later. We're going home now."

She was silent but he knew she heard him.

He could feel her pulse racing through her and he began placing feather soft kisses on her neck where he had bitten her.

It calmed her and put her into a light sleep.

As he landed on the doorstep he looked down into her serene face.

"I'm so sorry."

Rishid and Isis looked up in concern as he passed them with a solemn look on his face.

He entered his room and gently placed her on the bed.

Sitting next to her he took her hand and kissed her softly.

He closed the door as he left.

Isis was standing by it and stopped him.

"Malik, is she okay?"

He closed his eyes and nodded, choking back tears.

"I almost lost her to _him _tonight Isis. He almost took her away from me. He's got to be stopped before he breaks someone else' heart!"

He wiped at his eyes in vain and was startled as he felt Isis wrap her arms around him.

"It's alright now. Come into the living room and let her rest. I'm sure she'll be fine in a while. Have you eaten?"

He shook his head.

"I didn't even try to find someone. I thought it would be better to wait. He killed another one tonight…her lover found her. He screamed like _he _had been murdered. I shouldn't have brought her back so soon. She could be in danger now because I was selfish."

She shook her head and led him into the living room.

"No, there was nothing wrong with you wanting to come home. You've relied on us most in your life and it wasn't easy for us to see you go for a whole year."

Rishid smiled reassuringly at Malik as they walked back into the room.

He dried his eyes and smiled back at him as he and Isis sat on the couch opposite him.

For the next hour they sat in near silence as worry weighed down his heart.

'----------------------------------------------------------------

As Isis had said, Anzu woke shortly.

Now he had to explain what had happened and he could find no easy way about it.

There was something he needed to tell her but he wasn't quite sure how.

Isis and Rishid had both retreated to their rooms to leave the couple alone.

Anzu now sat curled up in his arms; her head resting in his lap as he softly brushed his fingers over her hair.

"Anzu…are you feeling okay?"

She took a slow, deep breath and nodded.

"Tired is all."

He stared into her face and smiled sadly.

"I have to tell you something Anzu…and it's not going to be easy so I just want you to understand."

She looked up into his eyes and nodded, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

With the other she reached up and rested her palm softly to his cheek.

He smiled a little more and did the same.

"This really doesn't effect you much, or have anything to do with why he might be doing this but…the man who tried to take you from me, his name is Andrew Markesh and…he turned me just a little over a year ago."

She sat up and stared into his eyes.

"You mean it's your master that's doing this?"

He chuckled slightly and nodded.

"You've watched too many movies Anzu. We don't have masters…but yes he is the one who made me this way. Took pity on me I suppose."

She watched him closely, suddenly realizing that he was shaking.

Crystalline tears welled up in his eyes and he shut them to keep it from spilling over.

He jumped as she brushed them away softly.

"He was a good friend wasn't he?"

He took a deep breath and nodded.

"I've known him for six years. He was like a father to me but now he's corrupt. I have to kill him Anzu. That's the only answer."

She looked worried.

"You're not going to try and find him are you!"

He nodded and looked into her eyes.

Gently brushing his thumb across her cheek he spoke softly.

"For the next five nights Rishid and I will go into the market to gather information and possibly a hunter. I can't let him take you from me Anzu. I love you too much to let you go like that."

She shook her head frantically.

"What if something happens to you!"

He sighed and stood, not wanting to look into her eyes.

"Than Rishid or Isis will teach you and you will continue to live here…but Anzu…"

He turned to her, a fire burning deep within his eyes.

"I will come back to you alive, I swear it to you."

She looked aside and closed her eyes giving a sigh as well.

"There's no backing you out of this is there?"

He kneeled before her and kissed her softly before taking her hands.

"It's fight or loose you…I'd rather die fighting than let him kill you. There's one big difference between those other men and I…I will hunt him down and kill him myself to save you."

She looked into his eyes and gave another sigh.

"Be careful Malik…I don't want to go on if…"

He stopped her and stood.

"Don't ever talk like that! I gave up everything because I love you and you will go on without me if I don't return…but in the name of Ra I will! He's not impossible to kill…just to find."

She stood and rested her hand on his shoulder as he turned from her again.

"I'm sorry Anzu, I didn't mean to yell at you I just…you don't know what I went through to find you."

He turned to her and she held close to him as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"I'm sorry Malik, I just don't want you to go."

He looked down into her eyes and smiled suddenly.

"Come with me."

He took her hand and pulled her outside.

He slowly lifted from the ground and pulled her with him.

The moon was only a sliver in the sapphire sky as he glided higher.

"I'm going to teach you to fly."

He pulled her higher into the night until the air became cold.

"It's cold up here."

He smirked and kissed her softly.

"Don't worry, we won't be here long. I just needed a few feet."

Her eyes widened as he let go of her.

Her heart raced faster and she reached out to him, screaming.

"Malik! Don't let me fall! Please don't let me fall!"

She closed her eyes as he flew down and caught her.

She held tightly to him as she caught her breath.

"Please don't do that again, I was so scared!"

He kissed her deeply and held her tightly.

He slowly lowered, almost to the ground and again let go of her.

"I'm sorry Anzu. Now open your eyes."

When she did she saw him standing in front of her and blinked in confusion until she looked down.

He smiled, a gleam in his eyes.

"Four feet three inches. Now come with me. Just will yourself up."

She looked up at him as he ascended higher into the sky.

"Malik, I'm scared. I don't want to do it alone!"

He gently descended to her and kissed her, taking her hand.

"You pull me. Come on Anzu, I know you can do this. It's a little like playing duel monsters, you just have to believe you can. Don't you trust me?"

She gave a nervous smile and nodded.

"It's myself I don't trust."

He floated around behind her and held her tightly, whispering into her ear.

"Close your eyes, I won't let you fall. I know you're scared…I was too at first but you'll like it once you get the hang of it."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly.

"Okay, just think up, right?"

He laughed warmly and kissed her ear.

"Think no fear, then up."

She willed away her fear and slowly began to rise through the night air.

She opened her eyes as he let go of her and dropped a few feet when she saw how high up she was.

But then she saw his smile and for the rest of the night they twirled and danced.

When the first rays of dawn began to creep over the dunes Anzu suddenly stopped and smirked, letting Malik catch up to her, and gave him a quick kiss.

She touched his cheek gently and looked into his eyes.

"Catch me."

And closed her eyes letting herself fall backward.

For a moment he was afraid he wouldn't be able to but at the last second, just inches from the ground he caught her, heart pounding and out of breath from fear.

He was about to scold her but she kissed him again as she wrapped her arms around him.

He looked into her eyes as she opened them and smiled softly.

"I love you Anzu."

She gave a sleepy smile and rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her back home.

"I love you Malik."

By the time he reached his bedroom door she was sound asleep and he kissed her forehead as he gently set her down.

He watched her for a few moments after covering her and gave a contented sigh as he lay next to her and held her closely.

As he too drifted off into a peaceful sleep, he began to worry about what the next week would bring.

'It is difficult to leave you so suddenly after only recently finding you, but to protect you from that monster I will give up my own life if I must.'


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: wow, looks like it's going to be longer than I thought. I hope everyone is still enjoying this! and thanks so much for the reviews!

'---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Monday night Rishid and Malik disappeared into the market, leaving Isis and Anzu alone at the house.

Malik promised his safe return when he had found a vampire hunter.

Three days went by and there was still no sign of either of them and Isis began to worry about Anzu.

Though the house was stocked with anything protein, and she had been eating, Anzu was getting weak.

Isis knew what the problem was and she was prepared to fix it…if she could convince her friend that everything would turn out all right.

By dark on the third night Anzu was in no condition to turn down the offer of fresh blood, but refused to take it from Isis.

She lay quietly on the couch as Isis stood over her.

"Anzu…I know you don't want to but you will die if you don't."

She closed her eyes as she rolled up her sleeve to reveal a scar across her wrist.

"Malik has needed me before and you need me now. If you do not willingly take my blood, I will do as I did for my brother and force-feed it to you. Believe me Anzu, it's best if you just bite my wrist, it's less painful and it heals instantly."

Anzu sighed and sat up as Isis sat next to her.

"I don't want to hurt you."

Isis looked away.

"If you take a little from me, we'll go into the market and look for Malik and Rishid. Even I am becoming concerned for my brothers."

Anzu looked into her eyes and took her hand.

Isis closed her eyes as she felt the fangs sink into her wrist.

Flashes of Malik's regret ridden sobs when he had bitten her ran through Anzu's mind and she stopped.

Isis looked over at her as she fell back with a sob.

"I can't do it anymore, not to you."

Isis sighed deeply as she watched the wounds heal and brushed some of Anzu's hair out of her face.

"It's okay. This wasn't the best way for you to learn, it's better to take from someone you don't know but you needed this. Malik was very ill for two days before I finally forced him. Now let's go find them."

'-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isis and Anzu wandered aimlessly for hours asking about the two but no trace was found.

Isis was about to tell her to give up for the night and return home as it was almost dawn however Anzu stopped suddenly and screamed.

Isis looked up and froze.

Andrew stood there with three other male vampires.

With only a glance the first to his right shot forward and grabbed Isis, putting her in a trance.

Anzu screamed as she watched her friend fall to the ground.

"Malik!"

Andrew shook his head and before she knew what had happened he had her wrapped in his arms from behind.

He passed his hand over her face and she fell into his arms.

He took her high into the air as Malik and Rishid rushed to them.

Rishid slid to his knees by Isis as Malik took off into the sky after them.

Two of the men attacked him, biting into his flesh but he threw them off and continued after the dark figure in the distance.

He plunged down however after another assault.

He landed staggering to his feet and almost passed out from his wounds.

Rishid lay there next to Isis, arm draped over her side as if he'd been protecting her.

Malik watched as the wounds on his brothers neck slowly healed and dropped to his knees.

He looked up suddenly as he heard laughter and saw the last of the three evil vampires.

"How touching…makes me want a brother of my own. This is your punishment for betraying the master."

Malik stood and before the other could get away he was trapped.

He fought as Malik held him tightly and looked directly into his eyes.

"This is your punishment for hurting my brother and aiding in the abduction of my wife!"

He sank his fangs into his victims shoulder, killing him with one bite.

He threw the body into the wall and turned back to Rishid and Isis.

It was at that moment that his friend appeared, a forlorn look on his face.

"I tried to catch up."

Malik shook his head.

"It's impossible. Why did they defy me Demetrius? I told them both to stay home! And now she's gone and Rishid…"

He fell to his knees and dug his fingers into his bangs as his eyes filled with tears.

Demetrius knelt down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He's strong Malik, his heart still beats."

Malik looked up and tried to speak clearly but tears choked his voice.

"But will he live long enough to decide his fate!"

Demetrius sighed and looked over at Rishid.

"I'll help you get them home."

Malik sighed and nodded standing and carefully lifting Isis as Demetrius took Rishid and they took flight.

'----------------------------------------------------------------------

Isis opened her eyes to find Malik's tear streaked face as he sat next to her.

He took her hand as he looked into her eyes and spoke in a quiet, broken voice.

"She's gone. My whole life was taken right before my eyes. Sister, why did you come after me?"

Isis sighed and closed her eyes again.

"I was worried about you and…Anzu needed blood. I gave her some of mine but she wouldn't take much. I was afraid she would die and that you had been hurt. You didn't come back for three nights."

He looked away.

"Rishid is…very weak right now, I need you to look after him while I'm gone."

She stared at him wide eyed and sat up.

"I can't take care of him by myself!"

He glared at her and released her hand.

"You suggest I just leave her with him? Ra only knows what he'll do to her, I have to go and Rishid will slow me down if I take him with me!"

She looked away.

"No, I'm saying I need help Malik."

She jumped as she heard a familiar voice.

"I'll stay and help you…Isis."

She felt dizzy suddenly as she looked into Demetrius eyes.

Malik stood and slammed him against the wall.

"Don't! I'm not going to leave here in fear of my sister being harmed. No one touches her while I'm gone or I swear I will kill you or anyone else, is that very clear Demetrius?"

He nodded and straightened his shirt as Malik released him.

"I know better than to hurt your sister Malik, I was merely trying to convince her that I would be of help."

Malik gave him a wary look and turned back to Isis, shielding her from his friends gaze.

"Are you comfortable with him staying here? It may be several days until Rishid wakes."

She nodded silently and he sighed, running his hand through his hair as he closed his eyes.

"Very well, however I don't want to find out that you've bitten her. You get hungry, you go out and find prey."

Demetrius nodded.

"I wouldn't dream of harming such a beautiful flower. Quite a delicate creature I must say."

Isis blushed slightly before Malik let out a low growl.

"Demetrius, I'm warning you."

Isis spoke softly, catching his attention.

"I feel safe with him Malik, it's okay he won't hurt me."

Malik sighed and left, dragging Demetrius with him.

Once out of earshot he turned to his friend.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

Demetrius nodded.

"Now is not the time to explain though. I will protect your sister. I promise you that I will never intentionally hurt her Malik. She and Rishid will be in safe hands while you are gone."

Malik nodded and patted his shoulder.

"I've got to get ready. It's a good thing I just found a hunter tonight or I might be lost."

Demetrius watched Malik disappear into his room and grinned as he walked back into Isis' room.

"Soon he will be gone my love and we will have time to ourselves again."

She sighed contentedly as he took her hand and kissed her softly.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: XD I had to make my favorite character a guest here. So our puppy shinigami Tsuzuki from Yami no Matsuei is now a vampire slayer!

'-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malik found his way to the market just before dawn in a heavy, hooded cloak to meet the hunter.

Fortunately the hunter wasn't aware of what he would be hunting with.

Malik extended a black-gloved hand to him and smiled.

"I am Malik Ishtal, Thank you for helping me."

The man shook his hand but did not smile.

"It is your wife that was taken?"

Malik nodded.

"I miss her terribly. You say you've been hunting him for about six months, mister…?"

He nodded.

"Tsuzuki…Asato Tsuzuki. He's only taken fledgling vampires until now though. As long as it was just a vampire I didn't feel the need to intervene…but now a human life is at stake, this creature must be stopped."

Malik nodded silently, but felt very uneasy.

That feeling was increased as the sun began to rise behind him, even though he had covered his entire body to make sure he wouldn't be harmed by it.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain behind his eyes and dropped to his knees, clutching his head.

The man stared at him strangely.

"Are you alright?"

He caught his breath as the pain eased and stood.

"I'm…I'm allergic to the sun. I'm usually only out at night. That's why I'm dressed like this, I could die if I am exposed to it for too long."

Tsuzuki nodded and led Malik to two waiting horses on the skirt of the desert.

"They went this way last night. Should you lead or should I?"

The two mounted their horses and Tsuzuki gave Malik a look that unnerved him further.

"Mr. Ishtal…may I ask why you brought no food or water with you?"

Malik looked shocked for a moment but quickly masked it as he thought of an answer, one not too far from the truth.

"I've lost my will to live now that she has been taken. If she is dead when we find her than I will kill myself and I will die faster without food."

This seemed to be a good enough answer and Tsuzuki took the lead as they began their journey.

'---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night fell and Anzu slowly opened her eyes.

She sat up with a startled cry as she felt a hand come to her head.

She turned to see a tall man with electric blue eyes behind her.

"Are we finally awake my love? You seemed to be having a nightmare."

She looked confused and stood.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where is my husband?"

He smiled warmly and before she could move he was holding her closely.

He whispered gently to her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Why my love I am your husband? Don't you remember?"

She shook her head and stepped back.

"No, Malik is my husband! You've kidnapped me, take me back to him!"

He took on a hurt look and shook his head.

"What a horrible nightmare my love. Don't you remember how we met?"

She looked into his eyes and shivered.

"I don't remember anything now."

He smiled and picked her up.

"Sleep more, loosing your family so tragically must have taken a toll on your mind."

He gently laid her back in the bed and kissed her forehead.

"You'll be fine once you sleep more."

She started to argue but he shook his head and passed his hand over her face.

She instantly fell into deep sleep and he left.

'-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isis stood in the doorway to Malik's room where Demetrius had taken up residence for his daily slumber.

She watched as he slowly opened his eyes, taking in the quietness and smiled as he suddenly became aware of her.

He never moved as he spoke.

"You're unearthly…like your names sake."

Her smile widened and she slipped into the room, closing the door.

"However, I can't see in the dark…"

He stood and approached her silently, walking around behind her.

"But I can and you know that."

He ensnared her in his arms and gently ran his lips over her neck before he kissed her shoulder.

"Why won't you Demetrius? Don't you like me?"

She shivered as he growled softly.

"Don't tempt me Isis, I've had a taste of your blood and by far it is the sweetest I have ever had. I would be unable to without siring you."

She leaned farther into his arms and sighed.

"Is that such a horrible thing?"

He growled more harshly this time and shoved her away.

"You are too eager. If it weren't for your brother I'd have done so when we first met. Be content for now that I am seeing you, I don't usually date mortals. Besides, I do not doubt for half a second that I would die a slow and painful death if Malik were to return and find you as one of us."

She held back a sob, forgetting that he could see her pained face and he sighed.

"Isis…"

He reached his hand out to the side of her face and she threw herself into his arms, breaking into tears.

"I don't want you to leave me and I'm tired of hiding it from him!"

He held her tightly and kissed her softly.

"When he returns we will tell him everything. Now, let's go see about Rishid."


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: sorry for the lack of updates the last couple of days, I've been really busy.

Nightfalls: sorry, but I was introduced to the Japanese first and the English just don't sound right to me.

Greater Lights: What confuses you? Sometimes I write in circles so it may actually be me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malik lay quietly that night, waiting for his companion to fall asleep.

When finally he was in the throws of an apparent nightmare, Malik sat up and scanned the desert.

He was sure there would be at least a pack of jackals scavenging for the remains of some unfortunate animal, but saw none.

It was now going on five days since he had fed on a living mortal and he needed blood soon.

Though he had completely drained the vampire the night before, his blood was already dead and therefore no use to Malik.

He glanced back at Tsuzuki and thought long and hard about his situation.

If he took blood from him there was a risk he would be too weak to fight, but if he didn't Malik could starve to death in a matter of a few days.

He remembered the way it had affected Anzu and sighed.

'No, I didn't take much from her and she was in and out of sleep for two days. Human strength is too dependent upon blood and food. Now what am I to do?'

He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the only thing he had brought with him…a picture of Anzu.

He sighed heavily and lay down, clutching the picture tightly to his chest.

'I hope I'm not too late…if you can hear me my precious, I still love you.'

As he drifted off into sleep he began to dream of the past year and the hardships he endured while looking for her.

'---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malik stood atop a water tower, frantically looking for a dark place as the sun quickly rose behind him.

He had twenty-five minutes to get to shelter before the sun was dangerous.

Dawn had passed and he still had found neither Anzu, nor a suitable place to stay and now he couldn't even find a dark ally.

He was in big trouble and he knew it.

He bounded from rooftop to rooftop trying to stay unseen in his search for shelter from the sun that was already beginning to burn him.

Without warning his legs gave out and he fell to the scorching roof with a painful scream.

He looked skyward through blurred eyes and begged.

"Ra please send me help. Please don't let me die before I find her."

Just before loosing consciousness he saw a dark figure descending upon him and knew he would be safe.

"Demetrius…"

'----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuzuki awakened Malik before dawn and they silently continued on.

Around noon Malik was starting to feel dizzy.

The heat was starting to get to him.

He closed his eyes for a moment and felt himself falling, then a burning.

He screamed in pain and pulled the hood back on, shielding his face from the sun.

Before he had time to react, the whole cloak was ripped away from him.

He barely heard Tsuzuki's voice over his own jagged breathing and painful screams.

"I knew it! No food or water, allergic to the sun…did you think you could fool me?"

He threw the cloak back over Malik.

"I should kill you now."

Malik only whimpered under the heavy fabric and clutched tightly to the picture.

Tsuzuki took out one of his water bottles and poured it over Malik's head.

"So you were going to wait until we were deep enough into the desert and kill me, is that it?"

Malik pushed the picture out and spoke softly.

"No. That monster has kidnapped my wife. I swear to you this is the truth. I need you to help me fight."

Tsuzuki picked up the picture.

"This is the woman you seek? And why didn't you bring anything with you if you weren't going to kill me?"

Malik dug his fingers into the sand as his body was racked with the first convulsion of sun poisoning.

"I thought there would be at least a pack of wild jackals this close to the town. I only need so much to survive. I swear to you that I have never taken a human life! Please help me!"

He felt like he was going to be sick and curled into a tight ball.

Tsuzuki stared down at the crumpled form.

"And why should I help a monster like you? It doesn't matter that you don't kill, you still drink human blood!"

Malik suddenly grew angry.

He bolted up and grabbed Tsuzuki by the neck, taking him to the ground.

"Why? Why help me! Because now that you know I can kill you and have a nice lunch! Or I could kill your horses and let you die in the desert!"

Tsuzuki gasped for breath, feebly trying to push Malik off of him.

Malik showed his fangs and leaned closer.

"Which is it? You help me, or I make you my first real victim. I would do anything for my love and that includes killing self centered hunters like you to keep her safe!"

Tsuzuki looked away as Malik took his hand away.

"Alright I'll help you, just get off me!"

Malik pulled one of Tsuzuki's knives out of his belt and held it to his throat as he stood.

He pulled the cloak back on the right way and put the knife in his boot, offering a hand up to Tsuzuki.

He climbed to his feet and staggered over to his horse.

He glanced at a trance like Malik as he took out another water bottle.

"We'll make camp for the day and travel by night."

Malik nodded silently and collapsed onto the desert floor, exhaustion overcoming his will to go on.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: wewt! Three chapters today! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you continue to like!

'-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malik opened his eyes weakly and moaned as he felt the sting all over his body.

It hurt to breath.

Immediately his best friend was at his side with a cup of fresh blood.

"Sit up a bit. Drink this, it will ease your pain my friend."

Malik let out a pained whimper as he tried to pull himself into a sitting position but his arms gave out below him.

He gasped for air as he dropped heavily back onto the black leather couch.

Demetrius sighed to himself and lifted him up, carrying him over to a reclining chair.

Malik closed his eyes as he shivered and began to cry.

The pain was like a thousand sunburns being raked with razor sharp nails.

He could barely breath as the cup was lifted to his lips and he drank quickly.

After finishing the cup he was able to focus on the tall figure in front of him.

"What are…you doing here?"

Demetrius' face paled and he sighed.

"Andrew was worried when you cut communication with him."

Malik suddenly glared.

"Did he tell you why I cut him off?"

Demetrius looked away, his bright green eyes dulling momentarily.

"He didn't have to but I had to make sure you were alright."

Malik looked away with a heavy sigh.

He felt much better now.

The pain was almost gone.

" Thank you."

Demetrius smiled and touched his shoulder.

"You've been like a brother to me since I met you...it felt wrong to let you go so far away without anyone to help you. But hey listen. You need a place to stay right? Well I'm going back to Egypt in a few days, you can have this place if you want."

Demetrius smiled warmly as Malik yawned and closed his eyes.

"That would be great."

He barely felt a thing as he was placed back on the couch.

He took the blanket that was laid over him and pulled it up to his shoulders as he drifted off to sleep.

'--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night fell and Andrew again entered the room where his new slave still lay sleeping.

He raised his hand and spoke, his voice echoing.

"Arise."

Anzu opened her eyes and looked around.

She sat up and looked into his eyes, a blank expression written in hers and he smiled.

"My blushing new bride, it's time for dinner. Come my love."

She rose from the bed and walked to him, her feet never making a sound on the cold marble floor.

He lifted her face and kissed her sweetly.

"Are you feeling better tonight?"

Anzu gave him a confused look.

"Was I sick?"

His expression grew grave and he nodded, releasing her.

"Very sick my love…you almost died. Don't you remember?"

She stepped back.

"Almost died! No, I don't remember a thing up until tonight! Who are you!"

He took her hand and quieted her.

"Calm my love, I don't want you fainting again. I will explain everything over a nice warm dinner."

She nodded as she stared into his eyes and followed him out of the room.

Down a long corridor and to the left was the dining room door, which he led her into and politely pulled her seat out.

Once seated across from her at the small table he took her hand.

"Now, are you sure you don't remember anything? Perhaps I shouldn't tell you now."

Two crystal goblets were set between them.

Without a second thought Anzu picked up hers and drained it in a matter of seconds.

He smiled and pushed the other to her.

"My, I didn't expect you to be so hungry my black dove. Here take as much as you need and I will tell you what happened."

She nodded and sipped at this one more slowly, closing her eyes.

"You were from Japan originally, however when your parents died…at the hands of your brother, you came here to Egypt to escape him."

She looked up.

"But I failed and he nearly killed me…but you killed him and gave me a new life. But…my body didn't react well and…the last thing I remember before that horrid nightmare is falling into your arms."

He nodded solemnly.

"That was nearly six days ago. You were so very ill my love; I was truly worried about you. But now you're awake and we'll start a beautiful life together, Margaret."

She looked up at him in confusion.

"I thought I was Anzu."

He shook his head, a concerned look playing across his lips.

"Margaret Annabell Markesh. It's quite a regal and fitting name for you. Anzu was the false name you lived under to escape."

She nodded and went back to her third glass.

She suddenly gave a giggle.

"What's in this? I feel funny."

He smirked and kissed her hand.

"Nothing to worry about my love, you probably just feel a little drunk from having not fed in quite a few days."

She nodded and took another drink, draining her third glass and another was set before her.

The more she drank, the stranger she felt until finally she stood, her vision blurred and started swaying.

"I think I need to lay down."

He stood in concern and watched as she fell to the floor with a sigh.

"Oh dear…perhaps I should have started her off on steaks."

He smiled warmly as he lifted her from the ground.

"No matter, the stronger she is in sixty two days, the more powerful I become."

'------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isis stood silently by her brother and sighed deeply as she looked down at him.

He still hadn't wakened.

She'd been watching over him for the better part of the day and he seemed only to get worse.

By day she watched over him and by night Demetrius did also.

As Demetrius entered the room that evening he found her to be nearly asleep on her feet.

She closed her eyes with a sigh as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so tired."

He nodded and gently lifted her into his arms.

"Sleep now. There's nothing we can do. It's all up to him. All we can do is watch over him and hope he decides he wants to live."

She rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her into her room.

He sat next to her as he placed her gently on her bed.

She opened her eyes just a sliver and reached out her hand.

He took it and kissed her fingertips.

"Goodnight love, sleep well."

She was asleep before he released her hand.

"We'll make this work Isis, I swear we will."


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: long chapter here and we're getting close to the end. This is the last chapter that I have written at the moment so please be patient if it takes a day or two to finish.

'-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malik slowly woke to find the moon hanging over him like a crest of a wave on the darkened clouds.

Tsuzuki came to stand over him and reached out his hand.

Malik attempted to stand on his own however he fell heavily into Tsuzuki, head reeling.

Tsuzuki sighed and helped him up onto his horse, and climbed onto the other.

"You should rest more."

Malik growled at him.

"Don't pretend you like me all the sudden, you're the kind of man I will spend my life running from."

Tsuzuki shot him a glair and sparred his horse.

"Forgive my politeness, it won't happen again. Let's go."

Malik merely sparred his horse as well and the two galloped into the darkened desert.

'----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anzu woke some hours later with a headache.

She sat up quickly, spotting a ledge with a skylight far above.

Flashes of what she thought was a dream ran through her mind and she stood from her bed, staring at the beautiful full moon.

'Think no fear, then up.'

Those words from that soothing voice filled her with confidence and she took flight.

In the distance she saw two figures riding fast.

She gasped as she recognized the man from her supposed dream.

She opened the window and flew out, however she didn't see Andrew just entering the room behind her.

"Malik!"

She cried out to her lover and his head shot up.

He leapt from the horse and ignored the calls from Tsuzuki as he took to the air.

"Anzu!"

He had almost reached her when Andrew grabbed her.

She screamed as he pulled her back.

Malik began to fly after them, however two males appeared and grabbed him, pulling him down to the desert floor.

He screamed as one bit into his wrist, and then the other.

Just when he was sure that he was dead, both fell dead at his sides and Tsuzuki grabbed him, pulling him up onto the horse.

Malik glanced back and saw the stakes in their backs.

He shivered at the thought and turned back, clinging to Tsuzuki as a wave of dizziness hit him.

He was dangerously low on blood and wondering how he was ever going to fight.

''

Andrew pulled Anzu back into the room and closed the window, tossing her onto the bed.

Before she could move he was on top of her.

"When the hell did you learn to fly!"

She writhed under him, trying desperately to be free of him.

"My husband taught me! You lied to me, Malik is my husband and you've kidnapped me! Let me go!"

She screamed as he slapped her.

"He's not your husband he's your master! Stop talking like you two love each other. I'll let you go alright...after I drain you of your power."

He leaned down, twisting her head to expose her neck.

She fought against him, tears springing to her eyes as he bit down.

But suddenly her eyes went blank and he let up.

"Good girl. Now to kill that evil man who's trying to hurt you."

She nodded and he helped her stand.

They reached the front hall just as Malik and Tsuzuki burst through the door.

Andrew smirked wickedly as Anzu screamed and hid behind him.

"Please leave me alone! Master please save me!"

Malik looked stunned.

"Anzu, you don't have a master. You have a husband. I love you!"

He clenched his fists, tears springing to his eyes.

"I SAID I LOVE YOU NOW COME BACK TO ME!"

He was startled suddenly as she slowly walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry. I do love you Malik but something in side of me is telling me it's all a lie. I don't know who to listen to."

He held her tightly and whispered softly.

"It's alright now. Listen to me. I made you the way you are and I did it out of love."

She nodded and closed her eyes as she nuzzled her face in his neck.

"Yes, Yes you're right Malik..."

His eyes widened he felt her bite down.

He gasped out, trying to pull away from her but suddenly she stepped back as Andrew touched her shoulder.

"Don't drain him...for what he did to you he deserves to die a slow death."

Tsuzuki caught him as he began to fall.

"I...failed. I vowed that I wouldn't be that man and I am. I am the weakling that could do anything right."

Tears sprang to his eyes as he watched Anzu stare at him with cold dead eyes.

"Before...Before I die...I want you to remember something."

He leaned heavily against Tsuzuki as his legs gave out and the two kneeled to the floor.

"I want you to remember the pond in your dream. I took you there. I created that place just for us. Anzu, my wife...please remember sitting under the water and watching the fish swim by. And the crystals in the forest with the swing on the tree; I created that image with my pure love for you."

Suddenly she broke completely free of Andrew's control and turned on him.

"Master."

Andrew nodded silently, unsure what was going on.

"Tell me how to kill him."

Malik smirked.

"Tsuzuki...help me please. Hold him."

Before Andrew could move, Tsuzuki was behind him.

Malik blinked in shock for a moment but brushed it off.

"Drain him love. The only way to be free of him is to kill him. Drink every last drop of his blood."

She turned back to him, hurt in her eyes.

"But Malik I..."

He closed his eyes and reach out to her.

"There is nothing to regret. Only you can do it."

Tsuzuki spoke to her.

"His veins hold more power than you could ever imagine. Only a female vampire can wield that power without going insane. Hurry, before it's too late."

She closed her eyes and flung herself at him, sinking her new fangs deep into his neck.

She began to sob silently as he screamed out.

As she drank she felt more and more dizzy until he fell dead at her feet.

Subconsciously she licked her lips before turning to Malik, tears streaming down her face.

She shook all over and fell to her knees.

"I...I killed him!"

Malik sighed deeply and stood, picking her up.

"Anzu...he wasn't a man and he was dead long before this moment. Sometimes in this world of darkness and bloodlust...it's kill or be killed and my love...he would have killed you."

Tsuzuki looked up at Malik and he nodded, carrying her into another room while while the slayer made sure he was dead.

When he was done he entered the room they were in and stood silently in the door, watching them closely.

She whispered softly to Malik.

"I feel really tired. Is it okay if I sleep for the rest of the night?"

Malik smiled softly and held her closer, kissing her.

"Of course."

She bit back tears as she closed her eyes.

"Malik. Promise me I won't ever have to do that again. There is a way to feed without killing isn't there?"

He kissed her forehead.

"Yes Anzu. I'll teach you everything you need to know when you're ready. Right now I just want you to sleep. When you wake we'll be home."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, using his shoulder as a pillow and sighed deeply.

"Malik...I love you."

He smiled brightly.

"I love you more. Good night love."

Tsuzuki waited until she was asleep to speak.

"How do you expect to get back across the desert so quickly?"

Malik sighed.

"The same way he did. The portal has to be around here somewhere. I cannot allow you to come with us."

He smiled softly.

"I have to take my horses back anyway. Don't worry, you're safe from me. Good by Malik."

And with that, he was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: wow, last chapter. Hope everyone liked it.

''

After drinking several bottles of the blood Andrew was storing, Malik returned home just before dawn and slipped silently into his room.

Laying Anzu softly on their bed, he kissed her.

"I'm so glad you're back safe with me. Tonight we'll go back to the market and let everyone know that it's safe again."

He stood and started toward Rishid's room when he heard his brother's voice from behind.

"I'm okay Malik. Is Anzu with you?"

Malik turned and threw himself into Rishid's arms with a small laugh.

"Yup! I was so worried about you Rishid!"

Rishid smiled softly.

"I'm still a little weak but I'll make it. I don't know what happened. One second I was on the brink of death and then all the sudden I couldn't keep my eyes closed."

Malik stepped back, looking down.

"Anzu...she had to kill him. She'll need all of us to be cheerful for a while. She almost had a breakdown."

Rishid nodded with a smile.

"I sent Isis to bed and you're friend is waiting for you in the living room."

Malik entered the living room to find Demetrius sound asleep on the couch.

He turned back to Rishid with a yawn.

"Are you going to be okay if I go to sleep? You wouldn't believe what I've been through. I'm so tired."

Rishid nodded.

"I'll be fine."

Malik hugged him once more and was practically asleep on his feet as he went back into his room.

He climbed into bed next to his beloved and wrapped his arm around her.

"Sleep well my love."

''

Malik woke at dusk but Anzu was still asleep.

He silently slipped out of bed and left the room, closing her into the soothing darkness.

He began towards the living room but he heard Isis talking.

He didn't mean to listen until he also heard Demetrius.

"Demetrius...let me talk to him about this alone."

The man sighed.

"If you think you it'll go any easier I guess that's okay."

Malik reached the open door to Isis room and looked in, eyes fixed like coals on his friend.

"Tell who what?"

Isis looked up at Demetrius and he disappeared.

"Malik...a few months ago I asked you if it was alright if I had a boyfriend."

Malik nodded.

"Of course, you're a grown woman. I think I'll be okay with my big sister not spending as much time with me."

Isis took his hand as he sat next to her.

"And you also said you didn't care who it was. Now I have to ask you if it's okay that that someone helps me become..."

Malik gave her such a look that she stopped.

"You mean you want Demetrius to marry you according to the vampiric code?"

There was venom in his voice as he spoke and finally she'd had enough.

"Malik! You are absolutely right about something. I am a woman. An independent one and I loved you and raised you just like a mother would for all of my life. Now I think I deserve to choose who I love like a husband...and I've chosen Demetrius whether you like it or not."

Malik was shocked for a moment but then he smiled softly.

"If that's what you choose than...I guess I have to agree."

He stood.

"Anzu and I will be going back to Domino in a few days. She needs to straighten out school and Yugi and all so we'll be gone for a while."

He looked up as said brunet appeared the doorway.

"Come on grouchy, leave your sister alone for a while. I'm sure she'll be fine."

Anzu winked as she shut the door behind them and Demetrius appeared beside Isis.

"We'll be alone again."

Isis smirked.

"And this time you won't get in trouble for biting me. But don't turn me just yet..."

He smirked and snatched her harshly into his arms.

"No worries, I'll make the pleasure last far longer than the pain..."

''

Anzu and Malik descended in the market amid cheers.

Malik hushed the small crowd that had gathered.

"From now on it is safe to have fledglings again. Andrew is dead and my wife lives. Tonight is a night to celebrate the death of the king!"

To which the cheers began again.

Malik pulled her closer and kissed her softly.

"And for you, it is a night that you will never forget."

She giggled as she pulled away from him.

"So does that mean you're going to buy me new clothes?"

He smirked.

"Only if I get to dress you later."

She smirked as well.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

They spent the rest of the night inseparable and Malik was finally content that she would be safe.

At the gate, Tsuzuki had a good view of them and smiled.

'Keep clean Malik Ishtal, just one slip and I'll kill you both. Along with any other vampire who tries to follow in Andrews foot steps.'

He turned on his horse and galloped away.

''

hehe, end. Please review


End file.
